Nex and friends
by NeX1313
Summary: A story about my main OC Nex and about the little deviants originzation please enjoy.
1. Chapter one: raiding

Nex and Friends

By: Nex1313

Chapter one: Raiding

"She was jerky and she would scream and flail but she would make a good nobody. She might even loose some of that insanity that seems to cling to her like a life line."

"What if she gets out of control? What will we do then? You know she is extremely homicidal!"

"Then her death will come swiftly."

"That is just cruel would you really do that to her? She's already messed up enough!"

"Hey, Mom?" a young girl asked dragging out the middle of the 'e' in 'hey'.

The young beautiful woman looked up surprised-ly, her phone conversation cut short by the surprise interruption. Chocolatey red-brown eyes turned to the young child and stared her down agitatedly. "Yes?" it was almost a hiss. The girl looked at her mother curiously and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet and looked up sheepishly through her black hair.

The girls mismatched blue and green eyes looked up at her mother and she slightly whined out "Can I go play with the new girl down the street?" She picked at the edge of her lime green dress and chewed her lip nervously.

"Sure why not? It's not the worst thing in the world." The mother huffed her hand over the speaking edge of the phone. The mother looked back over to her daughter the agitation gone swiftly with the wind from the look on her daughter's face. The look of fear and disappointment. The mother stared long and hard at her fidgeting daughter and finally answered her a definite "No."

"Okay." the small petite child said and moved to the door. "I love you, mommy." she whispered quietly. She shuffled out the door without a second glance and headed toward the dark blue door to the left.

-End Flash Back-

"Polip? Where the fuck are you?" an agitated voice growled from around the corner. The small dragon like creature slithered away from the corner to the next. It carefully blew out a small orange and yellow flare and then scuttled around the corner. The tall black haired woman sweeped to the corner and looked around it carefully.

"Dammit Polip do you know the meaning of the word stealth!" The woman snarled in a harsh whisper. She stealthy creeped to the next corner and swiftly stepped around it. She quickly grabbed the small creature by it's arrowhead-tail and jerked it into her arms. The small creature writhed in the strong grasp and made long hissing and snorting sounds in the back of its throat.

The thin woman proceeded to stalk down the hallway less stealthily and throw the small winged thing out the door. It squealed until it started flying on its own. "Damn you, Polip!" The woman howled out the door and proceeded to slam the door shut. She stalked down the corridor and swung around the corners with ease. She halted suddenly and whipped around.

"Polip?" the creature scuttled out from behind the corner. It quietly tip toed to her and sat at her feet like a beaten dog. "Learned your lesson? Thought you wouldn't like the new iguanas." The dragon shuttered and used her long trench coat to clime to her shoulder. It's forked tongue flicked out and tickled her cheek in a show of apology for being loud and bright.

"Nex? What are you doing so late at night?" a slightly taller person asked.

"Raiding the fridge." she said calmly and slipped around the still drowsy man. "And please refrain from running around in your boxers for any reason."

The man grumbled and said with a sigh, "At the very least please don't leave anything out like last time."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said calmly and began her journey to the kitchen once more. Her little creature blew a small careless flare at the man and singed his hair on the way by.

The man squealed as his brown hair turned black after the quick burn and blow out. "oh, yeah and Zek you might want to keep your distance when Polip's around she tends not to like you." the woman cackled as she walked down the hall mockingly. Zek pouted and disappeared into his own room once more.

"Nice one Polip." she said with a snicker and petted Polip with one finger. The echo of her shoes slapping the concrete floor grew faint as she slipped down the hall, to raid the fridge.

_**Bleh I think it's really short but whatever.**_

_**Comment or whatever everything is welcome but please refrain from it sucks I would much rather get some pointers on where to fix some things than nothing at all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts yadda yadda yadda all right and reservations to the creator and what not. **_


	2. Chapter two: kitchen

Nex and Friends

By: Nex1313

Chapter two: Kitchen

After hearing a loud exclamation from the kitchen, five to six people awoke and stepped to the doors of their rooms. A chorused echo of "What?" rang throughout the hallway as half the residents closest to the kitchen awoke and scuttled to the kitchen agitatedly.

"Guys, guys! They're back!" The tall insane girl screamed from the kitchen. She came screeching around the corner and bolted down the hall to her room. She slammed the door shut and continued screeching from her room.

The newest recruit looked extremely put off and peeked around the corner frightened and then he asked "Who's back?" He turned his head to the people starting to return to there rooms. "Guys?" he asked worriedly.

One stopped on his way to his room and turned to the youngest and newest recruit "Don't mind her she's insane after all." He shut the door quietly. The newest recruit looked around fairly paranoid now and disappeared into his room and locked the door.

The morning came and the young woman peeked out of her room and slipped into the hall and walked to the kitchen like nothing happened, early that morning. Her black wedge boots slapped against the floor as she walked her long trench coat almost reaching the floor but just barley brushing over the tile floor.

"Nex?" The young recruit asked her curiously.

"Yes?" She asked back turning to look at him. Polip perched on her shoulder carelessly.

"Nex, are you insane?" he asked and fidgeted awkwardly and looked away.

"Why of course not!" she giggled and patted him on the head with a gloved hand.

"But-" he was interrupted.

"You can't start a sentence with but it's horrible grammar." Nex interrupted and turned and started walking back down the hall to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

The boy stood speechless and then a tad angry and stalked off down the hall to do some errands.

Nex stood quietly in the kitchen with Polip on her shoulder and a child at her knees. The child would have looked normal if it was just a glance but a careful examination would reveal big black spots surrounding her eyes and black coming up her arms and legs.

She was like a panda with one blue eye and one green. She stood at the girls feet in an orange tank top and khaki shorts. She also had a large set of headphones around her neck and a mp3 in her pocket.

"Pandy are you hungry?" The young woman asked as she rattled through the fridge and pulled out many food ingredients and things.

Pandy nodded and stood by the woman as she went through the fridge. Nex pulled out the ingredients for eggs and pancakes. She looked down at the little girl and asked "How 'bout pancakes?" Pandy smiled and nodded.

Nex picked up the girl after she put the food items on the counter. She sat the young girl at the head of the table and headed for the stove to start the pancakes. She hummed the mission impossible theme song as she started to crack eggs and whip them up with the pancake mix. She looked around paranoid suddenly and quickly hid in the cabinets. Pandy shook her head and then squealed as Zek picked her up suddenly and swung her around surprisingly fast.

"Hey, Zek-" the youngest recruit stopped as he saw the adorable father-daughter scene. The tall brown haired man brought Pandy higher over his head and then slowed to the stop the little girl in his hands giggling giddily.

"Hey, Fel." Zek said happily as he turned around his open trench coat swooshing around him as he turned. As he settled the girl rested on his hip and he smiled at Fel.

_**Comment or whatever everything is welcome but please refrain from 'it sucks' I would much rather get some pointers on where to fix some things than nothing at all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts yadda yadda yadda all rights and reservations to the creator and what not. **_


	3. Chapter three: cabinets

Nex and Friends

By: Nex1313

Chapter three: Cabinets

"**Holy Mother of fuck!" A flaming red head screamed as he opened the cabinet. He stared widely at the thin crumpled figure in the cabinet. The figure screamed and crawled out of the cabinet as fast as anyone could crawl out of a cramped cabinet at the towering height of 6'3. **

"**Oh, hi Axel." The tall woman said. The man gaped at her.**

"**What the fuck was that? Why were you in the fuckin' cabinet for Christ's sake?" he was yelling and angry his face slightly red from his fright and the fury. The redness of his face rivaled his hair as he kept yelling obscenities at her.**

**When he was finished she stared at him waiting for another outburst ,but receiving none. She nodded and used her pinky in a mock ****way of cleaning her ear out and said "Geez you didn't have to scream like that. Plus what was that at the end sounded like a really girly squeak like you were havin' your first orgasm."**

**His face was officially redder than his hair and he mumbled then turned away and said grudgingly "Your a real ass you know that?"**

"**Aw, thanks for the credit." she said tauntingly. He shuffled out of the room defeated, his head hung low. She turned about and whistled the mission impossible theme song and acted like spy down the hallway.**

**Her back against the wall and her head twisting wildly as she looked around. She continued around the castle this way peeking into rooms and squealing as she got site of a few people in there undergarments.**

"**I'd skin you alive if you weren't one of the superiors favorite mission runners!" Axel screamed after getting caught in his favorite heart print undies. Nex snickered and laughed like the maniac she was and ran down the hall.**

**She howled back to him "I'd skin you anyway!" She continued running and ran out to the gardens behind the castle.**

"**Heeey~ Marly?" Nex dragged out as she peeked over a bush at him. He looked over at her wearing gardening gloves and shears. She snickered again and gave a strange eerie smile.**

"**Yes, Nexus?" He asked his pink hair catching a breeze and blowing it into his face. He swiped it away and left a brown streak of dirt on his face. He frowned.**

"**Maaa~rrlyyy" She said again and wiggled a bit behind the bush still ****only having her eyes above it. He gave her a questioning look and clipped a couple more extra leaves. She stared at him awhile and she giggled and ducked behind the bush totally disappearing.**

"**I do wonder what goes through your head sometimes Nexus, I really do." he said exasperated. He went back to working on the garden, snipping away at the extra foliage and digging up weeds.**

**Nex quietly slinked around under the bushes until she came to the edge of the castle. She popped up out of the bushes with leaves and twigs tangled in her short brown-black hair.**

"**Zexyyyy~" she hissed quietly at him as he sat by the garden in a comfortable outside chair. His reading glasses were falling down his nose slightly and his bangs that covered one of his eyes were wishing about in the wind.**

**He jerked suddenly and peered about until he caught sight of Nex peeking over the bushes. Again. He stared at her in surprise his face a mask of confusion and curiosity. "Number thirteen? What is it?" he asked cautiously having heard wind of her insanity and queer actions.**

**She giggled creepily and asked him "Can you bake a piee~?" She wiggled in the bushes and scrambled out of them and scooted over and sat at his feet. Her head cocked like a curious dog.**

"**Um, yes?" he said cautiously. Worried about her intentions and fairly freaked out by her behavior. She giggled maniacally and poked his booted foot.**

"**Sexy Zexy!" She giggled and poked him again. She scooted closer ****to his feet and hugged his leg. "Sexy, Zexy!" **

**He was severely freaked out and stared at her. He sputtered and coughed and said "I-i uhh, I'm going to get some water." He declared quickly and stood up and knocked off his foot. He rushed through the door close by and disappeared. **

**She sat stunned for a second legs spread and hands in between her legs like a dog. She yawned and stood stretching her long legs and arms like a cat. Her tongue lolled out as she yawned.**

**She stood and skipped away her trench coat trailing out behind her. She stopped as she saw Random A.K.A number fourteen. Polip was perched on Random's shoulder happily licking the ice cream in her hand. "Hey kit-cat!" Random said giddily as she walked to Nex. Nex wiggled about excitedly as a wide grin was plastered across her face.**

"**Let's go see if Mansex has a mission for your crazy ass." Random laughed as Nex trotted up and Polip crossed Random's shoulder to hers. "So what have you been up to?" Random asked as she ruffled Nex's hair.**

"**Nothin'." she said a smirk crossing her face. She then sang out as she passed Saix "I saw Axel's heart print panties!" Saix stared as she passed. He held back laughter his face getting red, he broke out in wild laughter. He held gut and bent over laughing so hard he cried.**

"**What the hell was that?" he gasped out as he laughed. He wiped his eyes and stood looking over to Axel who was red as his own hair. Axel shuffled his feet. Saix shook his head and smiled. "Never mind I ain't gonna ask I prolly don't wanna' know do I?"**

**End**

**If you didn't laugh you have serious problems.**

_**Comment or whatever everything is welcome but please refrain from 'it sucks' I would much rather get some pointers on where to fix some things than nothing at all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts yadda yadda yadda all rights and reservations to the creator and what not. **_


	4. Chapter four: Pondering and Sleeping

Nex and Friends

By: Nex1313

Chapter Four: Pondering and sleeping

Two mismatched eyes stared thoughtfully out the large tower window. The face deformed by two dark scars that ran vertical over the left eye and horizontal along the bridge of the nose until it intercepted the vertical one and stopped a little bit after it. The short brown-black hair was pushed slightly to the right side past the green eye. The other one was blue and slightly glazed with no pupil.

Her legs were crossed the Rainbow tights strangely intercepted with the opposing colors. Her lime green skirt full of wrinkles making the bright yellow star deformed. The two belts she wore were off a little bit, bright blue and hot pink.

Her pale skin showed up after the strange belts a swirly tattoo on the left side of her belly button going up to almost meet were her trench coat split from the zipper. It oddly resembled a three curly plants. On the left of the strange tattoo was a 1313 branded into her skin.

Her trench coat didn't help her much against the brutal cold wind chill that came from the window. It was like a tank top at the top with one inch straps and a dip for the neck. She wore a oddly glowing orange pendent that made the tight leather on her trench coat shimmer. Her gloved hands rested on the window sill her gloves going a small ways past her elbows.

She sighed and laid her head on her arms her back arching as she laid her head down comfortably. Polip sat in the window sill as well keeping a small bonfire going with her flame. She was bat sized and had dark green leathery wings and tail. She also had dark green horns where you might find cat ears if she was a cat. She also wore a rainbow scarf with an eerily glowing red bead at the end of it.

"Polip?" The young woman said calmly looking over to her dragon, "Do you ever wonder if there's something bigger out there? Besides being a nobody?" She rolled her head to the side to look at Polip, her hair becoming mussed as she did so. The small dragon looked thoughtful and turned to look at her too. It came closer to her and wriggled itself under her head and laid down comfortably. "Guess that's a no."

"Hey, kitty?" A black haired girl called from the hall. She wore a strange cut off top that had large holes in the sleeves. She wore a black tank top underneath with spaghetti straps. Under those two was an under armor shirt with only one sleeve that went a little past her elbow. All of the shirts cut off and showed her belly button each one went a little lower than the last but none covered her belly button. She wore shorts even in the horridly cold weather. Under her shorts were short tights that went to her mid calf.

Her black boots clicked as she came to the door way. Her rainbow scarf''s two ends swooshed around her at hip level, their red and blue glowing beads making the shadows jitter with movement. She looked to Nex calmly and smiled. "D'aww she's asleep!" Random giggled and then sighed.

One of her hands ran through her bangs that covered one eye and through her spiked hair that never stayed down. She walked up behind Nex and slid the tall skinny girl from her perch. She held her bridal style and took her to her room

Polip climbed to her shoulder and perched there as she laid the sleeping girl in bed. "If only she could be this peaceful all the time, but her haunted past doesn't give her much to work with, huh?" Random said inquiringly to the little dragon.

Polip hopped off he shoulder and curled up next to Nex. Random smiled at her and patted her head. Nex stirred a little and groaned softly. Random retreated out of the room as quietly as she could.

Making it to the hall she climbed the steps and descended to Vexen's lab. As she stepped through the door she called to him in the back "The sleeping medication is helping a lot!" Random moved around the lab and found him in the back shuffling through viles of explosives and acids.

"Oh., good always glad to help out the mascot." Vexen said fairly stiffly. He reached to the highest shelf and pulled out what he was apparently looking for.

"Don't be so hard on her doc. It's not like she knows much better. With what shes been through you'd be hiding under the bed like a scared puppy. This is probably her only way of coping." Random said calmly with a slight edge to her voice to keep him on his toes.

"And you're probably right, but really she could use some manners or a collar." He said huffily and shuffled his way back to one of the many lab tables he was using. He frowned and poked a gray silvery blob eating its way through it container. He mumbled something about 'failed' and 'wrong chemical'.

Random shrugged and stood off to the side, "Well talk to you later Vexen I'm gonna get some shut eye which you seem to never need."

"It's the caffeine. You never need sleep if you have caffeine. A person's best friend." Vexen said still working and poking and mixing.

"Well you're a mad scientist and you like coffee I, however do not." Random said and disappeared out of the room. She again mounted the stairs and climbed up. She appeared at a blue door in the hallway and slipped easily into her room.

_**Comment or whatever everything is welcome but please refrain from 'it sucks' I would much rather get some pointers on where to fix some things than nothing at all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts yadda yadda yadda all rights and reservations to the creator and what not. **_


End file.
